touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Embodiment of Scarlet Devil
*Regresar a la Página Principal ---- The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil |imagen = |Titulo Original = 東方紅魔郷, romanizado como Touhou Koumakyou, significando "Tierra del Demonio Escarlata" |Titulo Comercial = The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil |Creador = ZUN |Genero = Danmaku, Disparos en Modo Vertical |Empresa = Team Shanghai Alice |Consolas = Windows 98/SE/ME/2000/XP |Modo de Juego = Un Jugador, Modo Historia |Fecha de Salida = Version de Prueba: Junio 10, 2002 Version Completa: Agosto 11, 2002 |Requerimientos del Sistema = Pentium 500MHz, 320MB Espacio en Disco Duro, Direct3D, DirectX 8, 4MB VRAM, DirectSound, 32MB RAM }} 東方紅魔郷 ～ The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil (romanizado:Touhou Koumakyou ~ The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, lit. "Tierras del Este ～ La Encarnación del demonio Escarlata") conocido como EoSD, por la comunidad de habla inglesa es la sexta entrega de la serie de juegos Touhou y la primera entrega de la serie para la plataforma Windows, excediendo gráfica y musicalmente los juegos anteriores para PC-98, es un shooter de tipo vertical manteniendo la linea de juego tipo "cortina de balas" o mas conocido como Danmaku. Es considerado uno de los Touhou más conocidos en occidente, este Touhou marca el inicio de la compañía Team Shanghai Alice, fundada por el mismo ZUN, quién había dejado Amusement Makers. Es el primero a ser lanzado específicamente para el sistema operativo Windows y el punto de partida para el canon actual de Touhou Project, siendo un "corte limpio" de la era de PC-98. Los personajes que regresan en esta entrega son Reimu Hakurei y Marisa Kirisame, enfrentando en esta ocasión a los habitantes de la mansión del Demonio Escarlata. 'Modo de Juego' Las grandes innovaciones gráficas se notaron a partir de este juego, dado el cambio de plataforma a una más potente como Windows. El modo de juego presenta las siguientes modificaciones y novedades: *Las "Bombas" ahora son llamadas "Spell Card". *El jugador puede elegir dos tipos de Spell Card dependiendo del tipo de disparo que elija. *Se pueden elegir dos personajes, cada uno con su propia historia y su propio final. *Existe el "Nivel Extra", considerado de mayor dificultad que el juego principal. *El sistema de "Graze" es mejorado. *Existen nuevos jefes y subjefes, incluyéndolos en el Nivel Extra. *Se reemplaza el sistema de Barra de Poder por un contador que aumenta entre más puntos de poder se acumulen, incrementando su poder con la cantidad. Concepto El objetivo general de ZUN al crear Embodiment of Scarlet Devil era eliminar los sistemas que aparecían en los shoot'em ups más recientes, lo que él pensaba que complicaba demasiado los juegos y dejar que el jugador se divirtiera simplemente esquivando las balas. Cuando comenzó a crear el juego se llamó por primera vez Touhou Kouchakan (東方 紅茶館 iluminado. "Touhou Teahouse"), con el tema de la etapa 3 en referencia al nombre.Sin embargo, ZUN sintió que el nombre no coincidía con la historia del juego, así que eventualmente se cambió. Como el primer juego de Windows, el motor fue escrito desde cero usando el DirectX API, con la ayuda de algunas bibliotecas de Amusement Makers, y ZUN se disculpa por la aparente falta de creatividad con cosas como enemigos grunt, citando la falta de mano de obra mientras se concentra en la construcción de bibliotecas y herramientas a sí mismo. El motor gráfico seria utilizado en en Perfect Cherry Blossom, Imperishable Night, y Phantasmagoria of Flower View. Los archivos del juego muestran el nombre "冴月麟" (Satsuki Rin) cerca de los otros personajes jugables. Asociados con ella están los tipos de ataque 花符 (Signo de Flor) y 風符 (Signo de Viento). Estos sugieren que estaba planeada a ser un personaje jugable, pero fue descartada durante el proceso de creación del juego. 'Controles' *Flechas de dirección = Mover al personaje. *Z = Disparar. *X = Spell Card (Bomba). *Shift (mantener) = Modo de enfoque. 'Historia' :Artículo Principal: Traducción (incluye el guión traducido) Historia Un fenómeno extraño ocurre en un verano pacífico en Gensokyo, la cuál es cubierta por una niebla roja tan fuerte que cubre por completo el sol, afectando directamente a Gensokyo y causando que las áreas afectadas sean oscuras y frías. Reimu Hakurei, una Miko a cargo del Templo Hakurei, piensa que es el trabajo de una sacerdotisa como ella el descubrir la causa de este clima innatural. Marisa Kirisame, una Maga, cree que la persona que está cubriendo Gensokyo de niebla tiene objetos interesantes que ella podría coleccionar. Dependiendo de a quien se elija, solo una de ellas sale a investigar. 'Musica' Dos versiones separadas de la banda sonora con 17 pistas cada uno fueron incluidas en el juego. La versión de .WAV se basa en la disposición posterior de ZUN de la banda sonora, y marca un paso significativo hacia arriba de la síntesis de ZUN FM usada para los juegos de PC-98. La versión MIDI se basa en las composiciones originales, y sólo se reproducirá correctamente en un SC-88Pro. Las grabaciones de las versiones MIDI hechas usando este módulo se pueden encontrar aquí. ZUN estaba tratando de darle a la música una sensación "más brillante" sobre los juegos de PC-98 intentando agregar elementos de fusión de jazz a las pistas. Él continúa diciendo que Septette for a Dead Princess muerta y U.N. Owen Was Her? Eran las canciones que él pensó más de como representantes de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Por cierto, estas dos canciones están entre las melodías más populares en el fandom. Los temas Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17 y U.N. Owen Was Her? aparecerían en el álbum de música Dolls in Pseudo Paradise, con el primero siendo la versión original de la pista. Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea también sería arreglado para Changeability of Strange Dream y Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room para Retrospective 53 minutes. U.N. Owen was her? también fue arreglado para el CD extra que vino con el primer volumen de Strange and Bright Nature Deity, donde fue rehecho para transmitir un tono más apropiado para el manga. El tema de Tomboyish Girl in love seria arreglado en Phantasmagoria of Flower View Recepción Los personajes de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil continúan siendo unos de los más populares en Touhou Project. En particular, Sakuya Izayoi ha estado consistentemente en el top 4 en el Concurso de Popularidad de Touhou sostenido por la Touhou Wiki Japonesa desde su creación después de Comiket 63. Remilia Scarlet y Flandre Scarlet continuaron siendo personajes muy queridos, también. En adición a los siempre-populares Septette for a Dead Princess y U.N. Owen Was Her?, canciones como Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17 y Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea ganaron mucho reconocimiento. Links Internos *Juegos Oficiales (Links de descarga) Informacion Adicional *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Personajes *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Musica *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Spell Cards *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Estrategia *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Miscelaneo *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Parche inglés Links Externos *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Sitio Oficial *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Retexture patch ~ ver 0.3 *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Scoreboard Ingles , de Maidens of the Kaleidoscope *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Scoreboard Ingles , de Shmups Forum *Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Scoreboard japones *Scoreboard Internacional , en Touhou.pl Discos Navegación en:Embodiment_of_Scarlet_Devil ja:東方紅魔郷 〜 the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil.‎ ru:Embodiment_of_Scarlet_Devil pt:Embodiment_of_Scarlet_Devil fr:Embodiment_of_Scarlet_Devil de:Embodiment_of_Scarlet_Devil pl:Embodiment_of_Scarlet_Devil Categoría:Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Categoría:Juegos Oficiales Categoría:Team Shanghai Alice Categoría:Comiket 62